Sword Art Online Version Alterna
by Edmundo Dantes
Summary: Esta historia no es la de kirito, sino de un jugador que sin conocer las reglas de un mundo nuevo entra por curiosidad y queda atrapado . Para sobrevivir tendra que adaptarse y aprender nuevas cosas, conocer a nuevas personas y conocerse a si mismo.


Este es mi primer fanfic dedicado a Sword art online , la historia que publico no es algo relacionado con los personajes de las serie en si , sino una historia de cualquier otro jugador que haya podido entrado junto con Kirito.

Espero que les guste, y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.

CAPITULO 1.- Atrapado en una realidad.

Comenzó mi día cuando sonó la alarma del reloj, lo cual indicaba que debía despertar y prepararme para ir al instituto. Salí a al comedor y encontré mi desayuno preparado con una nota

"daisuke te dejo tu desayuno preparado hoy tengo mucho trabajo y volveré en la noche, tu padre salió temprano por motivos de un viaje, volverá pronto, también te dejo dinero para tu almuerzo. Atte. : mamá".

Mi nombre es daisuke estudiaba en un instituto cercano a mi casa lo cual era cómodo para mi, tenía 16 años y vivía con mi familia, mi madre una gran doctora, su trabajo en el hospital la mantenía ocupada casi todo el día y cuando volvía a casa era solo para descansar. Mi padre un contador de una empresa de construcciones, siempre de viaje administrando los gastos de las obras de su empresa.

También tenía una hermana, pero ella se caso hace un año, se fue y solo venia de visita alguna vez.

Ya estaba acostumbrado y tampoco me veía en la necesidad de que me estén cuidando como a un niño pequeño, no se preocupaban por mí ya que les cumplía con todo, ya sea con los estudios o mis deberes en la casa, los cumplía a cabalidad.

Tome todo mi desayuno, me aliste y fui al instituto. En el camino me encontré con algunos de mis compañeros de salón a los que salude normalmente, no era amigo de todos pero me relacionaba lo menos posible con todos ellos.

Al terminar las clases y saliendo del instituto oí algo que me llamo la atención, dos chicos conversaban de algo poco creíble.

Ya lo tienes, crees que sea verdad lo de ese mundo virtual

El otro chico le respondió

No, pero el día de la venta del nervegear no vendré a clases, hare fila desde la mañana y si es necesario todo el día.

Me dejo intrigado y pensativo, que sería eso de un mundo virtual y ese nervegear? Regresando a casa me dedique a buscar información y lo que halle me dejo sorprendido

"Creador del nervegear akihiko kabaya, a el también se le debe la creación del primer juego en realidad virtual Sword Art Online abreviado SAO".

El primer juego en realidad virtual junto con el nervegear, iba a ser gran evento esperado por todos y yo también pensé tenerlo. Busque en otras páginas si podría cómpralo en línea, pero todo se había agotado.

Un gran juego, lástima que no pueda tenerlo.

Me dije a mi mismo

- tendré que esperar mucho tiempo para conseguirlo.

Apague la computadora y me fui adormir. Estos días antes del lanzamiento fueron los más largos ya que quería conseguir el nervegear y sabia que la única opción era esperar varios meses para poder cómpralo.

Mi padre llegaba hoy justamente el día del lanzamiento, estaba deprimido pero no podía hacer nada. Cuando llego mi padre fuimos a recibirlo al aeropuerto toda la familia. Al volver a llego y fue directamente al estudio diciendo que debería hacer unas llamadas, yo mientras tanto ayude a llevar su equipaje, de repente oí que me llamaba y fui de inmediato, toque la puerta entre y vi que sujetaba una caja grande y me la entrego diciendo

Te traje esto es un regalo que quise hacerte por tu esfuerzo en los estudios y pensé que lo merecías.

Abrí la envoltura y para sorpresa mía era el nervegear junto con sword art online, no lo podía creer.

¿Papá como lo conseguiste?, según lo que investigue todo estaba acabado y no había forma de obtenerlo.

Mirándome dijo

Vinieron a mi empresa a ofrecerlos diciendo que eran los primeros en la producción, no pensé en pedirlo, pero mis compañeros me convencieron de que adquiriera uno para ti y te lo entregara este día de su lanzamiento, ve a probarlo y espero que lo disfrutes.

Le agradecí y fui corriendo a mi habitación, busque el manual pero no lo halle, ya tendría tiempo de aprender las reglas del juego y lo encendí el nervegear coloque el disco del juego, me lo puse en la cabeza y la pequeña pantalla empezó a cargar el juego en el cual salió una gran letrero que decía "bienvenido a Sword Art online" por favor ingrese su nombre:

Un nombre, ¿está bien que utilice mi nombre verdadero?

Recordé que no necesariamente tenía que ser mi nombre verdadero a si que puse el único que aparecía en mi cabeza por el momento

D-a-i-m-o-n

El juego acepto aquel nombre y de me trasladó a un pueblo, era una ciudad con varias personas y logre ver un gran cartel que decía "Ciudad de los Inicios", camine un poco observando el ambiente y no salía de mi asombro los rumores eran ciertos, un mundo virtual en su totalidad.

Camine un poco viendo el ambiente, todos conversaban entre si , al parecer todos eran amigos y yo era el único solo ahí, trate de conversar con varias personas sobre unas dudas que tenia ,no conseguí nada.

– Ya tendré tiempo de explorar mejor.

Viendo el reloj de la pantalla sabia que mis padres ya estaban por cenar, decidí desconectarme pero sucedió algo extraño, no estaba la opción de logout busque todas las opciones que ofrecía pero no estaba esa opción, me estaba preocupando, hasta que de repente solo vi una luz encegecedora y sin darme cuenta estaba en la plaza central y para sorpresa mía estaban todos los jugadores.

Todos estaban extrañados preguntándose qué pasaba, mire al cielo y de repente apareció un moderador que se presento como Akihiko kabaya el mismo creador del juego, el cual nos dio un mensaje que me dejo aterrado.

No podrán salir de aquí a menos que completen los cien pisos del castillo de aincrad, si mueren en el juego, también morirán en el mundo verdadero, morirán si alguno de sus familiares los desconectaban del nervegear en el mundo exterior.

Nos mostro unas pequeñas pantallas en las cuales esa noticia ya era conocida en el mundo verdadero, viendo también que ya habían muerto 233 jugadores por que sus familias intentaron desconectarlos a la fuerza.

Nadie podía creer lo que él nos decía, ni yo tampoco lo creía. Teníamos que terminar el juego para salir, es una broma de seguro pensé. También le escuche decir que nos había dejado un regalo en nuestro inventario , busque la opción del inventario para ver que era, encontré un ítem el cual era un pequeño espejo ,al verlo de más cerca todos alrededor mío empezaron a brillar , me tape con mis manos los ojos ya que era un brillo muy fuerte y cuando termino vi a todos totalmente cambiados, corrí rápidamente hacia una ventana y me vi ,era yo mi avatar había desaparecido , eso quería decir que este ítem revelaba al jugador tal como era .

Akihiko kabaya se despidió deseándonos suerte, hubo un pequeño momento de silencio. Alguien grito y empezaron a entrar en pánico, vi que algunos corrían de un lado a otro, pero yo no podía moverme no sabía qué hacer. Me había metido a este juego por curiosidad, y sin darme cuenta todo cambio de un instante a otro. Solo me quede ahí todo el día sin hacer nada.

Espero que les guste pronto subiré otro capitulo


End file.
